The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand is another sequel and the third and final installment to Disney's The Rescuers trilogy and upcoming American animated alternative musical crossover fantasy-science fiction comedy-drama adventure feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in partnership with Neomis Animation Paris, Telecom Animation Film, Premise Entertainment, Walt Disney Animation New York, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics. The film will be directed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the creators of Phineas and Ferb. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe softwares) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Coming soon in 2022. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Plot Chapters Chapter 1: Prologue Christopher Lloyd tells the story of Cody and Penny, Cody has alive for flashbacks in The Rescuers Down Under with Jake will be Vulcan Salute to references to Star Trek. Cody returning home with Marahute, Bernard, Bianca and Jake and reunited his mother, Rachel and Brody similar to David from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Chapter 2: Main Title/The Beginning 8 years later, Cody has now 16 years old teenager meets Penny for the first time in Australia similar to Phineas and Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 3: Cody and Penny Meets The Parents One day they met their parents it was similar to Anya/Anastasia and Marie from Anastasia Chapter 4: Leornarisun V. Crooked Appears He was approching with Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson to Johnathan Nelson similar to Sultan and Jafar from Aladdin. Chapter 5: Our Time Has Come/Meet Basil When Cody and Penny, Their Parents and Johnathan Nelson went on the van similar to Cats Don't Dance. Mouse's shadow similar to Dr. Facilier's shadow from The Princess and the Frog, Cody and Penny hears sound voice, is was Basil of Baker Street to similar to The Great Mouse Detective. Cody and Penny meets Basil of Baker Street similar to Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Timber Spruce from My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Chapter 6: Johnothan Nelson's Concert/Dinner with the Family Johnathan Nelson song with Ninaline, Frank, Red, Faloo, Krebbs, Polly, Rufus, Evinrude, Sparky and Baitmouse similar to Kiss the Girl song with Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. Chapter 7: Cody Meets Bernard and the Animals Bernard, Bianca and Jake meets Cody and Penny similar to The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 8: Zurb Gregory Appears/Cody's Nightmare Zurb Gregory meets Johnathan Nelson similar to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol (2009). When Cody's nightmare, he look very scared for the fear of Percival McLeach, McLeach chases Penny and Cody, McLeach grabs Penny turns into zombie and Cody horrified, Cody attempted escape, is thwarted by Medusa, she grabs Cody turns into zombie similar to Phineas and Isabella from Phineas and Ferb and when Cody wakes up yelling No and Penny hears Cody's yelling and Cody talks about bad dreams similar to The Emperor's New Groove and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Chapter 9: Fast Food World/Chief Cody When Cody and his friends went to Fast Food World and he goes inside and he made a plate spaghetti and meatballs with Penny similar to Lady and the Tramp, Penny made a cheeseburger with salted French fries, their parents made crispy fried chicken with corn, green beans and peas and finally Johnathan Nelson a Fried Fish with Ride and Noodles similar to Kung Fu Panda also Bernard, Bianca and Jake made Peperoni Pizza for Rufus, Marahute and Louis similar to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Chapter 10: Jake Meets the Swamp Gang Basil meets Chairmouse about the bad news is McLeach, Medusa and Mr. Snoops resurrected by Crooked similar to Chairmouse, Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under and Basil, Dr. Dawson and Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. Chapter 11: Cody and Penny's Funtime/Bernard, Bianca and Jake Meets Basil Cody and Penny meets and joins Marahute for the ride similar to How to Train Your Dragon and The Rescuers Down Under. Basil meets Bernard, Bianca and Jake similar to Charlie and Sasha from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Chapter 12: Marahute meets Orville and Wilbur in the Nest/Marahute Meets Eyehawk Marahute meets Orville and Wilbur in the nest similar to Cody and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under also Marahute looking the three babies similar to Shrek the Third. Marahute meets Eyehawk in the cliff similar to Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Chapter 13: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan/When You're Evil Crooked meets Dr. Wilson, McLeach, Medusa and Mr. Snoops and tells evil plan similar to Scar, Shenzi, Bonzai and Ed from The Lion King and Crooked sings When You're Evil with Dr. Wilson, McLeach, Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Zurb Gregory, Caio, Jackson Sullivan, Giant Gorilla Statue and Black Orangutan similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Chapter 14: Stampede/Marahute Saves Brody/Steven's Death/Brody Comforts Rachel and Robin/Marahute and Eyehawk Saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake The First Time Leornarisun V. Crooked met Cody and Penny to make a surprise then they saw a stampede of Crossways, Marahute saves Brody, Rachel and Robin sees Steven at the top of the mountain, Leornarisun V. Crooked punches Steven to falls similar to Scar and Mufasa from The Lion King and also Rachel and Robin grabs Steven's hand, he's weak and can't hold it and falls to his death and Rachel and Robin horrified and crying similar to Mulan and Shang from Mulan II and Brody comforts Rachel and Robin after Steven's death similar to Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps from Zootopia, When Wilbur knocks Bernard, Bianca and Jake off in the sky, the three mices falling down and Marahute and Eyehawk saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake and then land on the ground similar to Cody and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 15: Steven's Funeral/Penny Comforts Cody Brody, Rachel and Robin feels sorry for Steven and Penny comforting Cody similar to John Silver and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. Chapter 16: Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody, Robin, Marahute and Eyehawk's Moonlight Talk/Steven's Revived Cody and Penny tells Marahute and Eyehawk to Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Orville and Wilbur's okay. Marahute and Eyehawk have good news to Orville and Wilbur's flying okay and saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake before hits the ground similar to Baloo and Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Rachel and Robin tells Cody, Penny, Brody and Marahute and Eyehawk to his funny parody characters: references to Liu Kang, Kitana and Jade from Mortal Kombat, Beast Boy and Raven from Teen Titans, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants and 10 power crystal and 6 colored gems from Crash Bandicoot also Steven in Raiden's outfit in Mortal Kombat, who's revived and resurrected by Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody, Robin and Johnathan Nelson, he was very happy similar to Jane and Tinker Bell from Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land. Chapter 17: Leornarisun V. Crooked In Command/Caio's Plan Crooked tells Caio to new evil plan to mouse-napped The Swamp Gang and Rufus except Ninaline, Chairmouse, Baitmouse, Evinrude, Sparky and Basil of Baker Street similar to Sid Phillips, Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Chapter 18: At Caio's House/Playtime with Caio After Caio mouse-napped the Swamp Gang and Rufus, Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake and The Razorback has alive similar to Sid's Toys from Toy Story. Chapter 19: Caio Bought Fireworks/Jake Asks for Help Caio bought fireworks and see Rufus similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story. Basil and Jake frees the Swamp Gang and run away from Caio similar to The Incredibles. Marahute and Eyehawk arrive and takes off with Basil, Jake and the Swamp Gang similar to Orville from The Rescuers and Wilbur from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 20: Cody and Penny Meets Jenny Foxworth, Orville and Wilbur At the airplane, Cody and Penny meets mysterious teenager girl named Jenny Foxworth for the first time with Orville and Wilbur similar to Louis from The Princess and the Frog. Chapter 21: The Premiere/Basil's Plan Cody and Penny travels to New York with Rachel, Brody, Robin, Steven and Johnathan Nelson, he look this and Penny says: 'I'm the king and the queen in the world!' references to Titanic and sees Marahute, Eyehawk, Basil, Jake and the Swamp Gang, who frees in the Caio's house, Cody, Penny, Bernard, Bianca, Orville and Wilbur reunited Marahute, Eyehawk, Basil, Jake and the Swamp Gang similar to Finding Dory. Basil tells Cody and Penny to about Crooked's evil schemes, Zurb Gregory and Jackson Sullivan destroys Paris, Rufus in trouble, he was cat-napped and fireworks gift by Caio, then destroyed McLeach, Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Dr. Wilson and Crooked similar to Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Metalbeard, Benny and Uni-kitty from The Lego Movie. Chapter 22: Cody vs Zurb Gregory/Rachel, Robin and Robin vs Jackson Sullivan First Cody and Penny went to Paris and he also will set the lights for us and Luke saw Zurb Gregory and he picks him up to the electrical celling and he ran outside out of the building and he saw Cody on the Giant Balloon shape like Jake and he climbs on it and Cody jumped off the Giant Balloon to the building and he pulled the strong and popped the Giant Balloon and Zurb Gregory flew away over the entire world was similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance, When Rachel, Brody and Robin watched as Jackson Sullivan making bad dissension as be turned on all the lights and he shocked and he throws all of the ornaments shill they all dancing party and Brody has a mighty sing at Jackson Sullivan and he was so furiously that Brody sings very strong with his friends and he falls to the ground and got dizzy and he also very angry to Brody and he was the king and Rachel pulled the right lever and Jackson Sullivan falls and flushed in a tornado force field and it sends him to darkness while turned to dust similar to Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance and Mother Gothel from Tangled. Chapter 23: Basil Defeats The Apes/Jake's Plan also Basil captured these apes and they all pulled them up and as they screaming in loud tantrum and Johnathan Nelson attacks the apes and those babies wrapped those apes up and they make very tighter and it finally tied the police offers send the apes to jail similar to Aunt Sponge and Spiker from James and the Giant Peach. Jake tells his plan to Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback, Marahute, Eyehawk and Basil about defeat Caio similar to Woody and Sid's Toys from Toy Story. Chapter 24: Jake vs Caio/Bianca vs Madame Medusa The First Time Jake escaped from his house and talked to Rufus and Caio saw Jake and he throws into a BBQ Bin and he requsted for T munis Ten Seconds and Jake was Speaking to Caio and he also gives a whistle and Caio saw Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback, Marahute, Eyehawk and Basil and Caio must take good of our creatures and Jake spooked to him "So Play Nice" Caio ran screaming into his house and he also celebrate with our creatures while Caio was defeated similar to Woody, Sid's Toys and Sid Phillips from Toy Story, Then Bernard, Jake, Marahute, Eyehawk and the Swamp Folks saw Madame Medusa has Bianca and she was sleeping to make an animal sidekick and Bianca woke up and started to Screaming and she uses a fire on her body and she also transformed herself into a demon mouse and assulted Medusa and Marahute rescued Bianca and Eyehawk throws a giant car to Medusa and she knocked to the spinning blades of an airplane and sucked into it resulting to Madame Medusa's Death and there was explosive of airplane simlar to Syndrome from The Incredibles. Caio gets arrested by Jenny Foxworth similar to Warp Darkmatter from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Chapter 25: Leornarisun V. Crooked Kidnaps Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks in the Hideout/Leornarisun V. Crooked's Dirty Tricks Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks are now mouse-napped by Crooked similar to Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Percival McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. Crooked set trap in the pit for Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody and Robin similar to Mane 7 from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Chapter 26: Rachel, Brody and Robin's Argument Rachel, Brody and Robin tells the truth of defeat Zurb Gregory, Caio, Jackson Sullivan and Madame Medusa and Cody and Penny tells Rachel, Brody and Robin to stop the argument and tells his parents look Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks has mouse-napped by Crooked similar to Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Mane 5 from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Chapter 27: Johnathan Nelson Frees Cody, Penny, Rachel, Robin and Brody/Robin and Steven's Reunion Johnathan Nelson frees Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody and Robin in shopping center similar to Chip Potts from Beauty and the Beast (1991). Robin saw Steven was alive similar to Mowgli and Baloo from The Jungle Book. Steven tells Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody and Robin to his Electric suit references to Raiden from Mortal Kombat. Chapter 28: Leornarisun V. Crooked, Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks' Talk Crooked convinced Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks to secret newspaper and Crooked's final plan to destroyed Cody and Penny similar to Rasputin and Bartok from Anastasia. Chapter 29: Marahute and Eyehawk's Daydream Transformation Marahute and Eyehawk transformed daydream chaos similar to Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Chapter 30: Flying in the Sky Cody, Penny, their parents and Johnathan Nelson go up a ramp and appear to fly on bikes, a reference to the famous scene in E.T similar to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace from Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 31: Cody and Penny the Leader/Marahute and Eyehawk Rescues Cody and Penny Cody and Penny has the leader and Rachel, Brody, Robin, Steven and Johnathan Nelson follows Cody and Penny at the top of New York similar to Chicken Little, Kirby and Buck Chuck from Chicken Little. When Cody and Penny's brave and dramatic above falls to his death and Marahute and Eyehawk both saves Cody and Penny from dying and the guns similar to Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove, John Silver from Treasure Planet and Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 32: New York Brawl One Day McLeach and his rangers appeared along. Mr. Snoops and Johnathan Nelson said "Attack" them then Cody has a mighty call of a stampede of creatures who their named Joanna, Brutus and Nero, and other creatures including birds, Chairmouse bought fireworks and he lighted them up and the rangers ran away McLeach screamed "Rangers! Come back here that distant" silmilar to Evanora from Oz the Great and Powerful, and Cody and Penny brought a gigantic magic machine and McLeach saw Eyehawk, he tells to be honestly and he shots in the back, Marahute shocked Eyehawk fighting McLeach on the building and He said "You Came Back" similar to Beauty and the Beast and McLeach was defeated by Chairmouse with his magic machine and he transformed into an old man. Cody and Johnathan Nelson uses Convergence to him into an old man and McLeach was an ugly old man and destroyed by a mighty magic machine and his skin turned to liquid and the entire body turned to dust was similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Chapter 33: The Final Battle The Final Battle in New York City Cody and Penny bought keys to rescue them Then Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson found the Animals along with Mr. Snoops Next Cody rescued Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks and they also fight the villains as they shocked when Bernard, Bianca, Jake and The Swamp Folks are begin to brawl, then Cody and his friends are begin to climb the tallest building and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson also begin to climb the tallest building as well and he uses the butcher knife at Cody and be dodges from him to Penny and He raised his butcher kinfe and Cody has a butcher knife and slices the spire and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson falls off with a broken spire into a building similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame with fireworks and exploded to his death when Cody shocked with his friends saw an explosive building when it collapses to the ground similar to Shan-Yu from Mulan and Leornarisun V. Crooked transformed himself into a giant when the other was destroyed and he took Mr. Snoops to his shoulder and they went to the Woolworth Building and Cody and his friends saw Leornarisun V. Crooked has Mr. Snoops on the building similar to Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Cody uses the rifle and he shoot at his leg and he saw a bleeding leg and he continued climb the building and he has a mighty evil laugh with Mr. Snoops and Penny captured. Make to brawl, Cody shouted "Leornarisun! I'm not gonna let you destroy the world", Leonarisun and Mr. Snoops smiled "How about this! And they all lived happily ever after! Well at least I did" similar to Queen Narissa from Enchanted, Marahute and Eyehawk blasts Leonarisun and return to normal size similar to Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games with also when Crooked falling down screaming, Marahute and Eyehawk got giant balls and sending Leornarisun and Mr. Snoops falls to crashing building and his death similar to Captain Hook from Peter Pan: Return to Never Land and Rachel and Robin holds Cody and Penny's hand, both falling into the building and saved by Jenny Foxworth and Johnathan Nelson similar to Quasimodo and Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Chapter 34: Marahute and Eyehawk's Human Transformation/Cody's Victory Cody and Penny hugs his parents and Johnathan Nelson similar to Esmeralda and Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Marahute and Eyehawk's kiss and human transformation similar to Shrek and Fiona from Shrek 2, Christopher Lloyd has three cheers for Cody and Penny similar to Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Cody, Penny, his parents, Marahute and Eyehawk thanks Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister and the Razorback to defeats Leonarisun V. Crooked similar to Jim Hawkins and John Silver from Treasure Planet. Chapter 35: Cody Married Penny/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and Ellie Mae Goodbyes Basil/Happy Ending After Bernard married Bianca again, Cody married Penny for the first time similar to Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers Down Under. Basil goodbyes Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Ellie Mae and the Swamp Gang, Cody, Penny, his parents, Marahute and Eyehawk and then travel to London similar to Peter Pan from Peter Pan: Return to Never Land. The celebrate of Cody, Penny, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, his parents, Marahute and Eyehawk's kiss similar to Anastasia. Christopher Lloyd smile and thanks to audience similar to The Old Man from James and the Giant Peach. Chapter 36: End Credits All of the characters who sang together as a group Cast and Characters Heroes *'Cody' (Vincent Martella in style of Phineas Flynn and Cathy Weseluck in style of Spike; as young) - Penny's boyfriend and love-interest, he played child star inspired by Rihanna she played 2010s and the main protagonist of the film who is now a 14½ Year Old teenager. Supervising animated by Russ Edmonds. *'Penny' (Alyson Stoner in style of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Andrea Libman in style of Fluttershy; as young) - Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, she played the child star inspired by the late Aaliyah she played the 90s and the first main deuteragonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane *'Bernard' (Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba) - The male mouse and the first main tritagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Mark Henn. *'Bianca' (Michelle Pfeiffer in mixed styles of Tzipporah and Eris) - The female mouse and the second main tritagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Mark Henn. *'Jake' (Tristan Rogers reprising his role from The Rescuers Down Under) - The kangaroo mouse who is now a police officer and the secondary tritagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Orville' (Roger Rose in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, he played child star inspired by Hunter Hayes he played in 2010s and the main tetartagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Wilbur' (Wayne Knight in style of Tantor) - The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, he child star inspired by Seal he played in 90s and the secondary tetartagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Marahute' (Rebecca Shoichet in mixed styles of Sunset Shimmer and She-Hulk) - Cody's speaking eagle, Eyehawk's girlfriend, she's transformed human has resembles Sunset Shimmer's new outfit from Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and the main pentagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane in eagle form and Tony Fucile in human form. *'Eyehawk' (Vincent Tong in style of Flash Sentry) - Penny's speaking hawk, Marahute's boyfriend, he's transformed human has resembles Flash Sentry's outfit from Equestria Girls series and the secondary pentagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Mark Henn in hawk form and Russ Edmonds in human form. *'Rachel' (Ashley Tisdale in style of Candace Flynn) - Brody's wife, Robin's best friend, Cody's mother, Penny's mother-in-law, resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid and the secondary protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane. *'Brody' (Mitchel Musso in style of Jeremy Johnson) - Rachel's husband, Robin's friend, Steven's best friend, Cody's father, Penny's father-in-law, resembles Milo James James Thatch from Atlantis and the secondary deuteragonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane. *'Robin' (Kelly Hu in style of Stacy Hirano) - Rachel's best friend, Steven's wife, Brody's friend, Penny's adoptive mother, Cody's adoptive mother-in-law, resembles Megara from Hercules and the second secondary protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane. *'Steven' (BD Wong in mixed styles of Li Shang and Dr. Henry Wu) - Robin's husband, Brody's best friend, Penny's adoptive father, resembles Li Shang from Mulan and the third tritagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Johnathan Nelson' (Maurice LaMarche in mixed styles of Magento and The Brain) - Cody and Penny's master he played child star inspired by the late Michael Jackson he played in 80s, resembles Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and third protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Russ Edmonds. *'Jenny Foxworth' (Ginnifer Goodwin in style of Judy Hopps) - Existing character from Oliver and Company, the 14 years old teenage girl and the second main deuteragonist of the film. Supervising animated by Glen Keane. *'Basil of Baker Street' (Maurice LaMarche reprising his role from House of Mouse) - Existing character from The Great Mouse Detective, the London mouse and the major protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. Allies *'Frank' (Drake Bell in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man) - The frill-necked lizard who was free in the cage and the main supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Kathy Zielinski. *'Krebbs' (Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee) - The koala who free in the cage and the secondary supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Anthony DeRosa. *'Red' (Hank Azaria in mixed styles of Bartok and Chief Wiggum) - Faloo's husband, the male red kangaroo who free in the cage and third supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Anthony DeRosa. *'Faloo' (Linda Larkin in style of Jasmine) - Red's wife, the female red kangaroo and the fourth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Anthony DeRosa. *'Ellie Mae' (Susan Egan in style of Megara) - Jake's love-interest, Luke's ex-wife she played child star inspired by Lady Gaga she played in late 2000s and early 2010s and the fifth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Luke' (Tate Donovan in style of Hercules) - Ellie Mae's ex-husband and the sixth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Digger' (Mark Moseley in style of Mushu) - a mole who invited to their friends and the seventh supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Deadeye' (Kevin Klime in mixed styles of Phoebus and Tulio) - a rabbit who wants to their friends and the eighth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Deacon Owl' (Travis Oates in style of Piglet) - an owl who invited to their friends and the ninth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Gramps' (John Goodman in mixed styles of Rex, Pacha and James P. Sullivan) - a turtle who invited to their friends and the tenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ruben Aquino. *'Rufus' (Jim Cummings in style of Tigger) - Penny's pet cat and the eleventh supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. *'Louis' (Kenneth Branagh in style of Miguel) - Penny's pet bear and the twelfth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. *'Polly' (Demi Moore in style of Esmeralda) - a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the thirteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Anthony DeRosa. *'Baitmouse' (Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly) - The mouse who has rescued by Cody and the fourteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Anthony DeRosa. *'Chairmouse' (Wally Wingert in style of Edward Nigma/The Riddler) - The teacher mouse and the fifteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Evinrude' (Tara Strong in style of Twilight Sparkle) - a female dragonfly can speak to his friends and the sixteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. *'Sparky' (Mandy Moore in style of Rapunzel) - a female fly can speak to his friends, she played child star inspired by the late Whitney Houston she played in 80s and 90s and the seventeenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. *'Flying Squirrel' (David Spade in style of Kuzco) - a squirrel can speak to his friends and the eighteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Ken Duncan. *'Ninaline' (Jessica DiCicco in style of Giffany) - Johnathan Nelson's pet gray cat and the nineteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Christopher Lloyd/The Narrator' (Christopher Lloyd in mixed styles of Dr. Emmett Brown and The Pagemaster) - The good scientist resembles Dr. Emmett Brown from Back to the Future trilogy and the major supporting protagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. Anti-Heroes *'Joanna' (Cree Summer in mixed styles of Princess Kida and She-Hulk) - a goanna and the main antihero of the film. Supervising animated by Kathy Zielinski. *'Brutus and Nero' (Diedrich Bader in mixed styles of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Warp Darkmatter (Brutus; speaking voice) and Ray Stevenson in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Nero; speaking voice)) - a duo of crocodiles and the secondary antihero of the film. Supervising animated by Eric Goldberg. *'Twister' (Patrick Warburton in mixed styles of Kronk and Buzz Lightyear) - a snake and the third antihero of the film. Supervising animated by Eric Goldberg. *'The Razorback' (Will Friedle in mixed styles of Ron Stoppable and Wade Wilson/Deadpool) - a pig and the fourth antihero of the film. Supervising animated by Eric Goldberg Villains *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (James Woods in style of Hades) - Cody and Penny's archenemy, resembles Rasputin from Anastasia and the main antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar) - Johnathan Nelson's archenemy, Leornarisun V. Crooked's henchman, resembles Ruber from Quest for Camelot and the secondary antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Nik Ranieri. *'Percival C. McLeach' (Charlie Adler in mixed styles of Doctor Doom and Starscream) - The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the tertiary antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Duncan Marjoribanks. *'Madame Medusa' (Susanne Blakeslee in mixed styles of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil) - A rotten souled woman who brought the Devil's Eye who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the second tertiary antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Duncan Marjoribanks. *'Mr. Snoops' (Jess Harnell in style of Wakko) - The sidekick of Madame Medusa who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the third tertiary antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Duncan Marjoribanks. *'Zurb Gregory' (Tim Curry in mixed styles of Darth Sidious/Palpatine and Hexxus) - Percival C. McLeach's father, resembles Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and the supporting antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Andreas Deja. *'Jackson Sullivan' (Dan Castellaneta in style of Homer Simpson) - Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson's henchman, resembles Shan-Yu from Mulan and the secondary supporting antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Andreas Deja. *'Caio' (Seth Rogen in mixed styles of B.O.B and Mantis) - Cody's evil clone, resembles Sid Phillips from Toy Story and the third supporting antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Kathy Zielinski. *'Giant Gorilla Statue' (Lex Lang in style of Dr. Neo Cortex) - Leonarisun and Vincent's pet and the fourth supporting antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Bruce W. Smith. *'Black Orangutan' (Adam Driver in style of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) - Zurb Gregory's pet and the final and fifth supporting antagonist of the film. Supervising animated by Bruce W. Smith. Rating Rated PG from the same basis with Zootopia and Moana Music The soundtrack for the music will be covered and recorded by the CSUN Philharmonic Orchestra at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, the Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir at Manhattan Center Studios, New York City, NY, and the the UH Choral Ensemble at Audio Resource Studio, Honolulu, HI. The music will be composed, produced and arranged by Alan Silvestri, who works on Lilo and Stitch and A Christmas Carol, Michael Wandmacher, who is best known for producing and arranging songs for the 2008 film Punisher: War Zone, and for producing and arranging most of the soundtrack to the Disney films: The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Toy Story and Bruce Broughton, who is best known for producing and arranging songs for Disney films: The Rescuers Down Under, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid and Bambi II. The Rescuers III: The Last Stand Comparisons **Similar to The Rescuers duology **Similar to The Great Mouse Detective **Similar to Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin **Similar to The Lion King **Similar to A Christmas Carol **Similar to Treasure Planet **Similar to The Jungle Book **Similar to Toy Story **Similar to James and the Giant Peach **Similar to Tangled **Similar to The Incredibles **Similar to The Hunchback of Notre Dame **Similar to Mulan duology **Similar to The Little Mermaid **Similar to Enchanted **Similar to Zootopia **Similar to Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land **Similar to Phineas and Ferb **Similar to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series **Similar to Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! **Similar to Anastasia **Similar to All Dogs Go to Heaven duology **Similar to Cats Don't Dance Product placement *76 *Apple Inc. *ARCO *Burger King *Coca-Cola *Dasani *Dr. Scholl's *FedEx *General Electric *General Motors *GMC *Goodyear *IBM *IKEA *Kodak *Krispy Kreme *Kroger *Macy's *McDonald's *The New York Times *Pandora *Pepsi *Pop Secret *Samsung *Sony *Starbucks *Target *Toshiba *Toys "R" Us *Turner Classic Movies *USA Today *Variety *WABC-TV *Xerox *Yamaha *Zenith Electronics Quotes Trivia References *Vulcan Salute from Star Trek for the late Leonard Nimoy. *Liu Kang, Kitana and Jake from Mortal Kombat. *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven from Teen Titans. *SpongBob SquarePants and Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Power Crystal and 6 Colored Gems including Orange Gem from Crash Bandicoot. Easter Eggs Characters *The Rescuers Down Under: Cody, Jake, Wilbur, Marahute, Frank, Krebbs, Red, Faloo, Polly, Baitmouse, Sparky, Joanna, Twister, The Razorback and Percival C. McLeach. *The Rescuers: Penny, Bernard, Bianca, Orville, Ellie Mae, Luke, Digger, Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Gramps, Rufus, Chairmouse, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops and new character: Louis, he is deleted character from 1977 film, The Rescuers. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street. *New Characters: Eyehawk (Marahute's good friend), Rachel (Cody's mother): she is the minor character of The Rescuers Down Under, Brody (Rachel's husband and Cody's father), Robin (Penny's adoptive mother) and Steven (Penny's adoptive father): both is the minor character at the end of The Rescuers, Johnathan Nelson (Cody and Penny's master), Ninalina (Jonathan Nelson's pet gray cat), Christopher Lloyd/The Narrator (He's actor from real-world and references of Back to the Future trilogy), Leornarisun V. Crooked (The ruthless and cold-hearted old man and new villain), Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson (The ruthless and hot-hearted old man and Leornarisun V. Crooked's henchman), Zurb Gregory (Percival C. McLeach's father), Jackson Sullivan (The cyborg-demon hybrid), Caio (Cody's evil clone), Giant Gorilla Statue (Leonarisun and Vincent's pet) and Black Orangutan (Zurb Gregory's pet) External Links Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Films Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Films directed by Ron Clements Category:Films directed by John Musker Category:2022